


Sherlock's Father

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John found the photograph by accident. Idly searching online for Sherlock’s name, up it popped: a couple in their sixties, the woman unmistakably Sherlock’s mother.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John learns a little about Sherlock's origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Father

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> As it's Father's Day, I thought it would be the perfect time to post this story here ^^

John found the photograph by accident. Idly searching online for Sherlock’s name, up it popped: a couple in their sixties, the woman unmistakably Sherlock’s mother.  
  
John read the caption. “Your father’s a baronet?” he asked before he thought to catch himself.   
  
Sherlock paused at his own laptop. “A knight.”   
  
He came and looked over John’s shoulder. “That was taken some time ago. He still wasn’t talking to me then.”  
  
Sherlock’s family life was a minefield. “How long..?” asked John hesitantly.   
  
“Eight years,” said Sherlock. “Growing up I was… difficult. He resented me taking up his time. Felt I was keeping him from important work. Eventually he told me I was dead to him.”   
  
He waved away John’s concern.  
  
“It’s nothing,” said Sherlock. He went and sat back down at his laptop. “We get on well enough now.”  
  
  
  
  
A few days later John came home to find Sherlock and his father sitting opposite each other.   
  
Sherlock made the formal introductions: “Doctor John Watson. This is my father, Sir Arthur.”  
  
John firmly shook the man’s hand. Whether Sir Arthur had loved his child or not, everyone should be grateful to him for bringing Sherlock Holmes into the world.  
  
Sherlock’s father smiled and John grinned back at him.   
  
Resentment, estrangement, acceptance, reconciliation.   
  
It was just like the sort of thing you find in books.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who was quite put out by Conan Doyle's attitude to his famous creation. I thought it might help.
> 
> It didn't... *sighs*


End file.
